Book 1 of The Demon Summoner Series: How May I Help You?
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: What is the multiverse going to do when there is a powerful demon summoner on the loose, who has no hesitation to do anything to get the job done. (Rated M because it's a bit darker fic. You have been warned).
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: A Huge Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 1: A Huge Mistake**

(Unknown)

-Akutabe's POV-

Looking around, I found myself seated a short distance from another, more regal, seat with a small table next to it. It only took me a moment to take in my surroundings, my eyes take in every little detail of the room I'm in. I narrow my eyes when I couldn't see the walls around me, nor the source of the light. In fact, I would say I'm in some kind of pocket dimension or in an entirely different dimension.

"Welcome to the afterlife. Though you did not live a long life, you died a short time ago." A woman spoke as she passed me and took a seat in the chair in front of me. The most annoying thing about her was the unnatural long blue hair, which I can tell it wasn't dyed at all.

"And tell me." I test my voice a bit, no different at all, nothing wrong with me from what I can tell. "Who are you and how did I die?"

"I am Aqua, a goddess who guides those who die young into the afterlife." The so-called goddess replied, smiling serenely as she checked something in the book next to her.

"As for how you die... Wow! Talk about bad luck! You died from food poison that your hired worker bring in for lunch. Without knowing the food was made by someone that doesn't know how to cook at all, but know how to make them look normal. However, you still ate it all without paying any attention to and died not a few seconds after finishing it! HAHAHA!" Aqua started laughing really hard.

I narrow my eyes and made a mental note to never eat anyone's food other than my own. Another mental note, force someone to eat my cooking just in case someone messed with the ingredients.

I release a powerful presence onto the goddess, who let out a shriek of fear.

I glare down at the disappointing goddess if she really one because I am not even young at all and I have not seen her before.

"Speak. Why am I here?" I stare down at the goddess with eyes that promise pain and suffering if I don't like her answer, causing Aqua to shiver at this.

"R-R-Right! You have two ch-choices, yo-u may either be reborn into the world you left behind, or you may go to heaven to live as an old man. But, just between you and me, heaven isn't as great as you mortals believe." Aqua stutter at first, but soon got her wit back near the end as she was planning something and remember the person before her is mortal and she can take care of him easy, even if whatever he did cause her to fear for her life for a brief moment.

"That's fine, I have no interest in heaven anyway." I replied while I find this situation funny. Because, really, I can go to heaven? Yup, I find this situation very funny and amusing as if someone, maybe this goddess before me, wanted me to do something in exchange for going to heaven.

"Starting over from the beginning isn't great either." Aqua continued.

And suddenly, I have the urge to maim this goddess.

Aqua leaned forward, her smile turning into a smirk, "So I have a special offer for you."

Oh? Maybe I won't have to maim this goddess after all if she one of those types of people.

"Are you familiar with a video game?" Aqua asks me.

This caused me to blank out for a moment.

Aqua rose from her seat and began striking poses, "A wonderful, peaceful kingdom beset by an evil Devil King and his army! Countless helpless people live in fear of their lives as their homes and families are threatened! They need someone to save them or else they'll be slaughtered!" A bright light fell on her as if she was suddenly on stage.

"How do you wish to be tortured?" I whisper coldly, shooting her an intense glare that would make an army of demons to be feared.

The goddess flinched under my cold glare, and like that, the light went off, "No! That world is really under that kind of threat! In fact, it's so bad that the population is declining because no one will agree to be reborn because they are so afraid of the Devil King. They die horribly painful deaths and decide they would rather just go to heaven."

Now I'm really sure something fishy about this, not to mention I shouldn't be able to die from food poisoning. Maybe it was something else that killed me.

Also, if there was such a problem, why were people even given a choice in this? Just about anyone who dies wants to go to heaven, because that's where their family and loved ones are. A few would prefer being reborn, then suddenly I remember that even a goddess can tell lies.

I narrow my eyes at this goddess and wonder what kind of trick she planning for me.

"So we figured that people died here could be sent there alive and ready to fight! That way people who died young could continue to live, where that world would gain fighters to fend off the Devil King and we wouldn't have to worry about depopulation. Everyone wins!" Aqua finished with a twirl and beamed at me.

Ah, I get the picture now. The offer of heaven or rebirth was likely meaningless, as it was a setup for this 'special offer'. Those who chose either heaven or rebirth would simply be reborn, as memories may not be carried over through rebirth and anyone who chooses heaven would simply be reborn unaware of their choice.

The goddess, I'm questioning if she is one at this point, was looking for me to solve a problem for her.

Funny, that I created a business to solve many cases with the help of demons to do so. But, even I know the contracts I made with those demons are destroyed upon my death, not to mention I don't have any [Grimoires] for me to use to summon a different demon to make a contract with.

"If you can revive me in a different world so easily, why don't you just kill the Devil King yourself? Or revive a local legendary hero instead? Why do you need me?" I ask these questions to this 'goddess'.

"Ah, goddesses like me can't interfere with the world like that, it's against the rules." Aqua answered, leaning forward and almost getting in my face, "Please, that world needs your help."

What a blatant lie, and delivered with such a serious face nonetheless. Reviving me is an entirely different world doesn't count as interfering? I find that false and really want to maim this 'goddess' before me. At this point, I may even treat her like those demons I've made contracts with and use her for my purpose. But, I may have to use a different method to do so.

I feel like this idiot hasn't read anything about me at all. If it were, those demons, they would do everything in their powers to serve me with their lives on the line while this 'goddess', and maybe other ones, wanted me to enter to some other world to kill the Devil King. Like I would do that, such a waste to kill off such a powerful being when I could use them for my goals. Thinking if I should head to the other world, but not too sure, because unlike my original world. I don't have any method to control the Devil King unless there a [Grimoire] for a Devil King laying around somewhere in that world to be used to tame the Devil King.

I didn't say anything and continue to stare at this fool, that called herself a goddess. In fact, I can feel some sort of energy inside her, but compared to many demons I have seen. It isn't that powerful.

Aqua seeing this, started to sweat a little, "If you decided to enter the other world, I'll grant you one boon! Here! You may choose what you wish to have!" She quickly hands over the book she had on her table over to this weird and creepy person before.

I raise an eyebrow at this and take the book, which has no cover on the front or back. Just like those hardcover journals for people to write in.

I start flipping a few pages, where I see some legendary artifacts, powerful weapons, special abilities, and various other things that were listed inside the book.

Something caught my eyes, then allow a small smile to appear on my face, causing the 'goddess' in question to shiver at this.

"How about this. You give me this... boon now and if I like it. I'll think about going to the other world." I calmly said to the goddess, who leaps from her chair with a big smile on her face.

I feel like this goddess wasn't that bright in the head.

Which was proven true, when the said goddess granted me my boon without even thinking I would betray her.

"There! Now I'll see you to the other world!" The goddess didn't even bother to wait for my response if I wanted to go or not.

Not taking this chance, I leap into action and directly punch the goddess in the stomach, causing her to violently cough out lots of blood everywhere.

"WHY?!" Aqua cried out in panic and wonder how such a mortal able to hurt her like this!

"Do you even know what you gave me?" I ask the goddess as I kick her in the face, sending her to the ground while breaking the goddess' nose, causing more blood to spill, then I stomp her on the stomach while she down, causing another painful shout and coughing out blood.

Aqua shook her head, all she wanted to do was granted whatever the person before her had in mind. But, if whatever boon he picked, must have been something powerful to hurt her, a goddess!

"I should have known. Anyway, I said I'll think about it, not a yes to being sent to another world. Also, I'll like to invoke the contract between us just now. You'll give me the boon and I'll think about if I like what I was given. Furthermore, you're not allowed, not even others can remove my boon unless I, in my free will without being under any effects, will give up my boon. And so, the contract is set." I quickly created a contract with my new power and enforce it onto this goddess before she can figure out what's going on.

Then a white paper appears in front of me, which was made out of flames for a few seconds before it becomes solid and with the paper itself being black as if the paper had been burnt, while the words are glowing blood-red like veins.

"Wh-What?! How do you have that power?!" Aqua cried out in horror as she saw this happen countless times as a goddess, and this is something big and very dangerous to have. Therefore, she is deadly pale and finally realize what a huge mistake she just has done, not to mention she listen to every single word the person before her said just now and could see other conditions on the contracts, much to her despair.

"You gave it to me, remember?" I smirk down at the goddess underneath my foot. "Now, if you desire my service. We can make another contract, this time, I won't force it onto you like I just did."

That's right, I picked the special ability: [Absolute Contract]**(1)**.

This was something I didn't think such a thing would exist. It's like a law, that would absolutely be enforced against the offender no matter what and is an unbreakable vow as well.

"What do you mean?! I gave what you wanted, why do I need to sign a contract in the first place?! Ah!" Aqua shout at me, then let out a grunt of pain when I apply pressure onto my foot I still have placed on the goddess' stomach.

"Oh, I'll just treat the boon you just gave me as payment for bringing my soul here without my permission." I knew where my soul would have gone if I had died, but to find myself here. Then someone must have dragged my soul here, along with my physical body, where I'm in right now, lucky me. As all the rituals I have done in the past hasn't gone to waste. Also, it's a good thing too because many other dangerous beings could have use my body for many evil purposes, that most likely doom mankind.

"So are you ready to form a contract with me in exchange for my service?" I smile in an evil way, as I look down on the goddess.

Aqua gulps in fear, learning that she's pretty much screwed.

* * *

A few hours later*

"Now, repeat the conditions and what's the contract for me." I said to Aqua, I deemed this girl unworthy of being called a goddess after a few hours of speaking with her. As I look at her from my seat with a bored look on my face.

Aqua flinches at the way I stare at her, but did ask was told.

* * *

**List of Conditions:**

**1\. Aqua, the goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife, is to grant the other party a boon of their choosing in exchange for their service. **

**2\. Aqua, the goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife, is not allowed to interfere with the other party's method for their service. **

**3\. Aqua, the goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife, is not allowed to get others, be it a fellow god/goddess for their help in interfering with the other party's methods for their service. **

**4\. Aqua, the goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife, is not allowed, and others, from taking away the boon after giving it to the other party after fulfilling their side of the contract. **

**If any of these four conditions are broken in any way. Then, Aqua, the goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife will have her soul devoured by the abyss and her divine power destroyed permanently. **

**Otherwise, the other party of this contract will fulfill their end no matter what, which is to defeat a Devil King. **

**The contract is invoked the moment, both Aqua, the goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife and the other party sign the contract with their blood.**

* * *

"Now, sign it." I order Aqua, who flinch once again and starting to become a common thing at this point. But, did as I told unless she wanted another beating.

Aqua let out a whimper as she made a small tiny cut on her thumb and press it onto the contract, which lights up in flames for a few seconds before settling down for the other party, me, to sign before the contract is complete and ready to be invoked.

I didn't flinch as I bite the tip of my index finger to draw blood and sign the contract as well, causing the contract to lights up in flames once more, but this time it burns until only a fireball in its place and split into two and went into Aqua and me.

"Now, that the contract has been signed. I will have you grant me the [Demon Summoning Program]**(2)** as a system instead of using a [COMPs]**(3)** with no restriction in place other than the bare basics to make it work. Make sure it includes anything that goes with the [Demon Summoning Program] and also includes the feature of [COMPs] into the system as well." I said to the scared Aqua, who quickly grant my boon.

* * *

**Ding!***

**The [Demon Summoning Program] from the universe of Megami Tensei has been successfully created a powerful connection with the host.**

* * *

Once I got that, I bring up the features that belong to a common [COMPs] if everything there.

* * *

**[List of Features]:**

**[Calls]** \- Able to connect any other devices or something similar to contact with others.

**[Send/Receive Emails & Texts]** \- Able to send/receive any emails and texts from anywhere, where the system will connect to the local network.

**[Creating Documents]** \- Allow the user to create blank documents to type in.

**[Managing Info]** \- Give the user the ability to manage information. Ex. Schedules, addresses, etc.

**[Camera]** \- Allow the user to take any picture via the user's eyes and be saved into the system and send it into the [Mangaing Info] tab.

**[Clock]** \- Allow the user to keep track of local time.

**[Calculator]** \- Give the user the ability to do the math.

**[Quest Management]** \- Allow the user to take in [Quests] from others.

**[Skill Management]** \- Allow the user to check on what [Skills] the user has and how to gain other [Skills].

**[Item Management]** \- Allow the user to check on what the user has in their [Inventory].

**[Party Management]** \- Allow the user to check what demonic entities to be used and summon into reality and return back into the system.

**[Demon Summoning Program]** \- Able to summon demons from an entirely different realm.

**[Cathedral of Shadows](4)** \- Able to perform a fusion**(5)** between demons to create a new one.

**[Demon Analysis]** \- Able to check the stats of the demon and their strong and weak points.

**[GPS]** \- Give the user the ability to find their way without being lost as long the user has been there before.

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at the last one; nonetheless, it's something good to have.

"Alright, the payment has been successfully delivered. You may send me to the other world now and I shall take 'care' of the Devil King for you." I said to Aqua, who looks like she was given the best gift in the world and quickly send me on my way.

As a [Magic Circle] appear the ground I'm standing and send me off, but I can't help notice the way Aqua started to panic for.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! You're going the wrong way!" Aqua cried, much to my confusion on this. Then a flash of white light, causing me to close my eyes.

* * *

(Unknown Town)

"Huh, I expected to be in some sort of medieval era or some kind of fantasy world." I thought out loud, as I find myself in a modern-day day town. While it's night time, but that didn't mean I can't detect the presence belongs to a demon.

I frown and wonder if this world truly in danger of depopulation or even in a war with the Devil King or a demon with the rank of a King.

The first thing I need to do is summoning a demon to do my bidding. Then later begin one of my plans I have been dying to do for years.

But, before I do that, I must find a place with less open.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Unknown Town: Abandoned Warehouse)

* * *

**DING!***

**[Demon Summoning Program] starting...**

**Please pick the following method to summon a demon:**

**1\. Pay 100 Macca(6) for 1 summon.**

**2\. Pay 1000 Magnetite(7) for 1 summon.**

* * *

My eye started twitching, then check if I have either under my [Item Management] and found 1000 Macca and 1000 Magnetite. But, other than those two, I got nothing else. Hell, this suit I'm wearing is the only one.

Letting out a sigh and thinking about opening a detective agency here, since it provides me enough profit to live through while I was hunting down any [Grimoire] the moment I hear anything about it.

Thinking about it for a moment and decided to use the 1000 Magnetite instead of Macca. Seeing how it looks like the Macca is worth more than the Magnetite with the difference in price.

* * *

**DING!***

**The host has paid 1000 Magnetite to summon a demon. **

**Process in summoning...**

* * *

I watch a [Magic Summoning Circle] appear in front of me as it lights up, then soon the place started shaking, causing me to raise an eyebrow at this and wonder if the demon I'm summoning is powerful to affect to the surrounding.

* * *

**DING!***

**A demon has answered your summoning. **

**Host, you have to find a method to tame this demon before the system will turn it into data and store away into the [Party Management] for the host figure a way to tame the demon later on before summoning it outside the system. **

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at this and wonder how the previous users of the [Demon Summoning Program] manage to tame their summoned demons.

Nevertheless, I had the [Absolute Contract] in the first place for a reason.

I wait for the light to die out, to see what kind of demon I have summoned.

I narrow my eyes when I see the so-called demon. A moving snowman that looks like a jester.

"Hee-ho! Thanks for summoning me into this realm!" The talking snowman said to me in a childish voice as the temperature in the area started to lower, this made me smile a little because this means the talking snowman has a special ability as a demon.

"Hee-ho! As a thank for summoning me, I'll freeze you to death! Hee-ho! Isn't that a fair deal-GAH!" The talking snowman never got to finish his speech when I kicked him with no mercy, then started stomping on it.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?! AH! STOP! STOP!" The talking snowman howl in pain.

I didn't say anything and continues to stomp on the talking snowman for a few minutes to see how long until it begs for mercy.

* * *

A few seconds later*

"Please! I'm begging you! Hee-ho! I'm willing to make a contract with you!" The talking snowman cried out, not even a minute passed by.

"Alright, but I'll make the contract." I stop attacking the talking snowman and create a contract from the [Absolute Contract] and present it for the demon to sign, where I can see its facial expression, that it just realize who summon it answered to.

"Oh, and don't think about trying to break the contract. Heh." I snort in amusement, "It won't end well for you." I smirk at the first demon among the army of demons I'll control over in the future.

* * *

** Author Note: Here the list of a description for the term I've used in this chapter if anyone wanted to know about the term I used or something. I will place one of these whenever I think it is needed per chapter. Hope this helps. As it's something new for me to do. **

1\. **[Absolute Contract]** \- The user can create and enforce any type of contract/pact with absolutely anything, even with themselves; dictating everyone's condition therein, including qualifiers in the event one-or-more of the parties would, or even could, somehow break the contract/pact. The conditions imposed by the contract/pact are absolute; and will always, inevitably, come to pass, no matter the conditions so dictated. The contract/pact cannot be negated, nullified or undone by any exterior force or being, save by the user.

2.** [Demon Summoning Program]** \- The [Demon Summoning Program] was first featured in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei and plays an important role in the games it appears in as it allows for humans with the capability to utilize demons in battle as well as storing them away for later as data. It's usually utilized via portable computers called [COMPs] due to its convenience. Typically, the [Demon Summoning Program] works by using code to replicate a [Summoning Ritual]. This was elaborated on twice in Digital Devil Story and Devil Survivor.

3\. **[COMPs]** \- Also known as a [Arm Terminal], is a device commonly featured in the Megami Tensei franchise. It refers to the portable computer which many characters have used in order to communicate with, transport, and summon demonic entities using the [Demon Summoning Program]. It is one of the most common elements to appear in Megami Tensei games.

4\. **[Cathedral of Shadows]** \- Also known as the [Jakyou Manor] or [Heretic Mansion] in most translations, is the location (or in some cases, computer application] where a fusion of demons takes place in the core of Shin Megami Tensei games. The Cathedral usually contains several kinds of odd devices that are supervised by Mido, a head priest in blue. He offers services of using the comrade demons of a user with no charge (except in IMAGINE). Several factors can affect the outcome of fusion, such as the phases of the moon (or Kagutsuchi), the status of the user, as well as the demons currently under his control. The demons fused in the [Cathedral of Shadows] are bound by an unwritten law of subjugation, where the newly formed demon will only serve under a master of equal or greater strength. It's for this reason that the head priest will decline fusing demons if the result is beyond the current capabilities of the user.

5\. **[Fusion]** \- Fusion, or Union, is the system in which two or more demons are combined together to create a new demon. A demon created via this system will inherit certain traits and abilities from the "ingredient" demons that were used to create it. The exact nature of this inheritance varies by the types of demons used in the fusion, by the type of demon being created by the fusion, by the phase of the moon (or its equivalent), and by other factors that vary by game. The general rule for the most basic two-demon fusion is: a demon of race A fuses with a demon of race B, resulting in a demon of race C at level ((A's base level + B's base level)/2). But, there are many exceptions to this rule. Some demons cannot be recruited or captured normally, and must instead be created via special fusion. Some of these demons can only be fused once certain prerequisites have been met; for example, some bosses can only be fused once they have been defeated. In several games, demons can also be fused into weapons (usual swords), giving that gear, new abilities based on the abilities of the demon used in the fusion.

6.** [Macca]** \- This is the standard currency used in games that do not use yen. It is the official currency used in the Expanse, minted by Lucifuge. The symbol for Macca is an 'h' with a line crossing the upper half of the neck, closely resembling the Cyrillic alphabet Tshe. The symbol also closely resembles the astrological symbol for Saturn, especially in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, where the "h" portion of the symbol is curved.

7.** [Magnetite]** \- Magnetite is the living, mystical substance that demons' bodies are composed of in the physical world. Magnetite is a by-product of the physical world that is usually undetectable. Human bodies are the richest source of this mineral. In several series of games, Magnetite is used to summon demons. The Magnetite cost to summon a demon is based on its level, as well as various other factors, such as the summoner's level and any difference in alignment between the demon and its summoner. In games where Magnetite is used, it is almost always rewarded after combat alongside experience, money, and whatever other spoils may have been earned.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: How Is This Possible?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

**"Active skill name or magic spell"**

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 2: How Is This Possible?**

(Unknown Town: Abandoned Warehouse)

-Akutabe's POV-

I smirk as I watch the fireball split into two and enter the demon and me, invoking the contracts binding us two together.

"Now, let's see how this work." I mumble to myself as I ignore the talking snowman getting up weakly while making a mental note to limit the damage I deal with this demon and the other ones in the future because it looks this demon don't own a [Grimoire] or something similar to one, to keep it alive from fatal wounds.

Plus, I have no idea if I can revive killed demons, but better be safe than sorry, for now.

I use the [Demon Analysis] on the demon before, who called himself Jack Frost.

* * *

**DING!***

**[Demon Analysis] starting... **

**0%... 32%... 46%... 60%... 90%... 100%. **

**DING!***

**Successfully scanned the demon!**

* * *

**Name:** Jack Frost**(1)  
Alignment:** Neutral**  
****Level:** 11  
**Race:** Fairy  
**HP:** 13/124  
**MP:** 72/72  
**Strength:** 14  
**Magic:** 19  
**Vitality:** 13  
**Intelligence:** 11  
**Agility:** 7  
**Luck:** 14  
**Inherit:** Ice  
**Reflects:** None  
**Absorbs:** Ice  
**Block:** Ice  
**Resists:** None  
**Weak:** Fire

* * *

I rub my chin, thinking about these numbers and what do they actually represent in reality. They can mean big or small in this world. Furthermore, can the demon's stats be raised manually by training or require something to increase them?

I have somewhat a bit of knowledge about video games, but how much 'experience' does this demon need to level up?

Does the demon even need to fight to gain experience or does his level represent something else? I can't place all my bets on theory without any facts to back it up and they not even be right in the first place.

"Tell me, Jack Frost. What can you do?" I ask the demon before me.

"Hee-ho... Well, I can give a mean punch." Jack Frost gives a weak grin to his Master and winces a little when he tried to throw a punch, and end up regretting it instantly when he felt his arm hurting.

I was not amused by this and wonder if this demon was an outcast among its kin.

Jack Frost noticed his Master's look and quickly explain his other abilities, "I can cast [Bufu]! I know how to use [Counter] and [Defensive Stance] as well! Hee-ho!"

I frown on one of the four things this demon can do. The [Counter] and [Defensive Stance] I can guess what they do by their names, but the [Bufu] baffles me a little.

Then go through a few of the features in the system until I got nothing and guess I may need to do something to gain more information on this demon.

"Explain." I order Jack Frost, who gladly do so.

"Hee-ho! [Bufu] is basic of the [Ice Skills] that allow me to hurls clusters of ice at an enemy, dealing ice-based damage and can freeze the target in place, preventing them from moving for a while. Hee-ho." Jack Frost starts off explaining.

I didn't say anything and kept all my questions at the end.

"[Counter] allow me to reflect any physical and ice-based attacks. This is something most of the demons know how to do and have their own version of it. Like me, I am one of the few ones that include reflecting ice-based attacks! Hee-ho!" Jack Frost said proudly.

So if I'm ever attacked by something related to ice. I know who to use to block the attack.

"Then, there the [Defensive Stance], hee-ho! I take a defensive stance, where I can decrease the attack damage landing me!" Jack Frost finished and tried to dance a little, but wince in panic and had to stop.

"Alright, first question. Does this [Bufu] require you to have ice nearby to use or can you create your own ice?" I didn't outright dismiss this [Bufu] and can be used in various situations I can easily think of, that would occur in the future.

"Hee-ho. I create my own ice. But, I can only do it 10 times in a row before I need to rest." Jack Frost said with pride, but shrink down when he saw his Master looking down with disappointment.

"I want you to train yourself into the ground until you can make at least 100 times in a row in a month." I said to Jack Frost, who looks like he was given an impossible task. "If you fail... You'll find out."

Upon hearing that last part; Jack Frost feels like maybe answering the summon wasn't his best idea. Perhaps he should have let some other demons answer the call and forced into a contract against their will like what happens to him.

"Now, can humans see you? As in this world, we're in." I ask Jack Frost, wondering if this demon is similar to the one he knows back in his previous world.

"Hee-ho, I think so?" Jack Frost didn't know, honestly since this is the first time coming into this realm while he lived most of his life in Expanse**(2)** up to now.

"Go and find out, then return here, but make sure no one follows you. If I find out that someone is." I didn't bother to make a threat as I release a heavy pressure onto Jack Frost, causing the talking snowman demon to shake in fear.

"Hee-ho! Right away Bossman!" Jack Frost moves to find the humans to find out if he can be seen or not quickly, but with his current injury, he can only speed walk until he recovers back to peak condition.

I watch the first demon I summoned from the [Demon Summoning Program] and wonder if I should try my luck on summoning another demon. Since I got enough Macca to summon ten demons before I need to find a way to get more Macca and Magnetite. Otherwise, I would be left with only 11 total demons at my command.

After thinking about it for a moment, then decide to summon one more just in case. Since I have no ideas if the demons here possess a grimoire or not.

* * *

**DING!***

**[Demon Summoning Program] starting...**

* * *

**DING!***

**Host, you had paid 100 Macca to summon a demon.**

**Process in summoning...**

* * *

**DING!***

**A demon has answered your summoning.**

* * *

I look at what my second demon is and find it's an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body.

"Name?" I ask the demon before, wondering this is the demon's true form and hope she not like Undine, dealing that demon was enough for my taste and if it wasn't for her useful ability. I would have longer void the contract between us.

"My name's Scathach**(3)**. Are you my master?" Scathach introduces herself.

"I'm your summoner, yes, but not your master yet until we sign the contract." I replied, causing Scathach to frown and look around, then look back at me.

"Don't you have the [Command Spells]**(4)**?" Scathach asks with confusion in her voice, worrying that maybe that the person before her isn't truly her Master who summoned her.

"The what now? All I did was summoning a demon, which is you unless you were answering my summon for something else that related to these [Command Spells]?" I ask the demon before me, who look shocked that I would call her a demon of all things.

"Demon? I'm no demon." Scathach growl at the person before and summon her [Gae Bolg Alternative]**(5)**.

"Then what are you? Because I'm pretty sure I was trying to summon a demon and you answered my call." I said with a bit of annoyance, ready to put this demon in her place. Woman or man, human form or not, they will learn their place when they form a contract with me.

"I am Scathach, I am the Warrior. I am the Queen of the [Land of Shadows]. I am the Witch of Dun Scaith. The Lord of Spirits. I have confronted many existences of a countless number, slaughtering all those near me. Fight. Fight. Fight. Kill. Kill. Kill. In the end, this body was wet with the blood of many victims and became immortal. The territory under my rule, the [Land of Shadows], was ultimately forced out to the outside of the world, and I ended up being promoted into an existence no different than that of a [Divine Spirit]**(6)**. No longer able to die as a human. But, I am no demon." Scathach said all this to the person before with eyes of rage for daring to call her such a thing.

I raise an eyebrow at this and use [Demon Analysis] on this Scathach.

* * *

**DING!***

**[Demon Analysis] starting...**

**Error! Error! Error! **

**The target is not a demon, please use [Demon Analysis] only on demons**.

* * *

I frown at this, because I recall correctly, that the [Demon Summoning Program] said it a demon answered my summon.

"Answer me this. Before you answered my summon. Did you feel anything weird about it?" I ask Scathach, not thinking she a demon any longer after the [Demon Analysis] failed to scan the being before me.

Scathach pauses for a moment before she launches herself into a fight with this so-called Demon Summoner is what she thinks he is.

"Nothing I could think of." Scathach thought about it and decided to talk first then fight later.

"Is this the first time you have been summoned?" I ask this question, because if so, then I can guess what's going on.

"Yes. It is. What that has to do with anything? Though, I'm curious how in the world you've summoned me." Scathach said with a hint of confusion and dread.

"Because I think you must have answered the wrong summoning. From what I can understand, I think my [Demon Summoning Program] was trying to summon a demon version of yourself, but you answered before your counterpart could answer it. In a way, I got what I summoned, but at the same time not, because like you said before. You're not a demon, but a [Divine Spirit], who have a connection with the origin of Scathach." I explained what I found out what went wrong.

"What do you mean a demon version of myself?" Scathach demand with rage, to find out there a parallel version of herself that went on the demonic path, something she wouldn't dare think would happen to her.

I didn't like the way this... [Divine Spirit] demanding me of something, which made me kick her in the stomach, causing the [Divine Spirit] to be surprised at my speed and was shocked that I stole her spear so easily, then smack her with it.

Not letting up, I kick her once more, rolling her onto her back as the pain was beyond what she felt in her lifetime. Clouding her mind with pain to be able to think clearly.

Scathach knew right away that if she doesn't do anything, this unbelievable pain would mess up her thinking process to the point she can't even fight back. That would be the worse and shameful on her warrior pride. Being beaten like nothing without fighting back and to make it worse, she had her weapon stolen from her.

A humiliation she would have for as long she can remember it. Even then, Scathach will feel shame whenever she will wield her spear.

"I don't think you understand what position you're in." I said to Scathach as I held the magical red spear in my hand, sensing the amount of blood it had shed. Furthermore, I could tell that this [Divine Spirit] is more powerful compared to the common demons I have faced in the past. Along with other supernatural beings. But, that doesn't mean she stronger than me. Oh no, she not even close. But, she on the top of the list, that for sure. Yet, no way near the top 10 dangerous beings I have to take on serious. "Now, since I wasted precious resources to summon you. I think we'll have to discuss how things going to happen between us." I calmly said to Scathach as she glares at me with hatred, but with something hidden under that hatred. Something I can't seem to pick my finger on.

"Screw off." Scathach snarl at me, but wince when I jab the bottom of Scathach's magical red speed into her stomach, not caring that I'm hurting a beautiful woman.

To me, I only care about what is useful and the result.

"Now, since you're not a demon. I guess I can change a few things in the contract, that I will have you sign." I continue off, ignoring the way she glaring at me, but kept silence.

* * *

A few hours later*

"Okay, I have listed down the conditions you will have to follow. Anything you wish in return? I would send you back if I knew how, but all I know is that you're different and can't be turned into data for me to store away and forget about you until I need you. So, what do you wish in exchange for your service?" I ask Scathach as I hand her the contract I created with [Absolute Contract] for her to sign and be bound to me.

Sure, I use demons for my job, but I don't mind using other non-demons to do the job. After all, I did hire a fellow human before I died somehow through food poison of all things. I really wish it was some kind of supernatural beings that made the food poison instead of a normal talentless amateur chef.

Scathach carefully accept the contract after getting a beating like she just started her training in becoming a warrior.

Reading the contract; Scathach frowns a little and wonders if she should even consider the idea of signing this contract at all.

* * *

**List of Conditions:**

**1\. Scathach, the one that answered the [Demon Summoning Program], will not in any way attack the summoner with hostile intention. **

**2\. Scathach, the one that answered the [Demon Summoning Program], will be given the option to request anything per day, within reasons of the summoner's choosing. **

**3\. If Scathach, the one that answered the [Demon Summoning Program], tries to break the contract in any way, then she will lose a limb at random pick and only can return back if Scathach undo anything that breaks the contract. **

**4\. Scathach, the one that answered the [Demon Summoning Program], will follow the summoner's orders at all time.**

**5\. The summoner of Scathach is allowed of 1-hour free time per day, but must return to the summoner's side right away within 30 minutes or feel soul agony pain, that is increased by each minute late from returning back to the summoner. **

**If any conditions are conditions are broken more than three times. Then, Scathach, the one that answered the [Demon Summoning Program] will lose her mind and becoming a mindless puppet for the summoner. **

**The contract is invoked the moment, both Scathach, the one that answered the [Demon Summoning Program] and the summoner sign the contract with their blood. **

* * *

In fact, Scathach feel like changing the whole thing. As none of these conditions are fair at all, in fact, her summoner that get all the benefit while she has a higher risk of becoming a mindless puppet at the end!

"Before you think about not signing it or think about changing it. Don't. Either sign it now or I have to beat you to the point, you wished you signed while you have the chance. Furthermore, I could have just killed you and take whatever from your corpse is worth taking to be used." I coldly said to Scathach, who looks like she wanted to fight it out, but didn't after being reminded how ruthless she was beaten not long ago.

And it was only due to Scathach knowing how to heal herself instantly or she would be crippled for the rest of her life until she sent back to her previous world before answering the summon or at worse, be killed before she even has the chance to find a way back home. Furthermore, she may have the desire to die, but she wanted a worthy death that's on the battle, not died by the hands of someone who not even a fellow warrior. If anything, Scathach would rather find a way to poison herself to death instead of being killed by this Demon Summoner.

Before Scathach could think of a way to get out of this. A talking snowman enters the building, causing her to look at it with surprise.

"Hee-ho! Hey, Bossman! It looks like no humans can see me!" Jack Frost said with excitement because he did many interesting things after finding this out, but that die out the moment he realized that his summoner was waiting for him for hours, and now? Jack Frost feels like he about to be killed due to wasting so much time. Therefore, he rushed back as soon as possible.

"How about the other demons in this town? Also, while you were gone for hours, did you find out what town this is?" I ask Jack Frost, not caring it has been hours since I sent him out as I was dealing with Scathach at the time.

"Yup, hee-ho! Overheard a few people calling this the Kuoh Town!" Jack Frost relax a little that his Boss didn't harm him for wasting around for hours instead of returning right away after checking if he can be seen by humans or not. Of course, he had to prank a few people and was lucky enough to learn things his boss wanted to know. Talk about lucky!

Interesting. But, I still require more information.

"By the way, Bossman. Who's that?" Jack Frost point at Scathach while making sure to keep a distance away from her, because he can feel how powerful she is.

"Her? Your new coworker after she signs the contract." I replied, not paying any attention to the hatred aiming my way.

"Oh." Jack Frost looks at Scathach in a new light, then look at her with pity eyes and an understanding gaze, knowing that he too was forced to sign an unfaired contract against his will.

Scathach notices the pity and understanding look from the talking snowman. Realizing she wasn't alone, but feel a bit weird that she would find a fellow comrade in the form of a talking snowman.

"You got 10 seconds to sign before I take your silence of wanting a beating first before signing it." I said to Scathach, as I started counting down from ten.

Scathach wanted no more than ram her [Gae Bolg Alternative] straight into the Demon Summoner, but that didn't stop her from sweating from this being. She knew right away that he can't be human, no matter how human-like his appearance is. He must be some kind of a powerful being. If she, a former human, can be turned into a [Divine Spirit] through years of combat, then others can too, through other unknown methods.

"Three. Two." Just as I was about to count to one; I watch Scathach sign the contract, much to her despair, but I can see something in her eyes that says otherwise. But, I didn't pay too much attention to this as I watch the contract formed by the [Absolute Contract] being invoked as it turns into a fireball, but instead of just spitting like before.

The fireball turned colors, with the core being pure white and covered in black flames, then split into two small fireballs of the same color and enter Scathach and me.

I narrow my eyes and wonder if I may not have gained all the knowledge about the [Absolute Contract] and that there are other hidden features I don't know about because this was something I didn't expect to happen. Plus, having it change color could mean a lot of things.

I'll have to experiment with the [Absolute Contract] later.

Ignoring the way Scathach looking very uncomfortable under my gaze. "Now, that's done. We have things to do, and the first thing we need to do is to find a place to stay." I may be many things, but that doesn't mean it would be easy for me to find a place to stay, then find a building to purchase to open a business.

Well, I can always abuse the use of [Absolute Contract] and a bit of a threat to get things done quickly.

* * *

**Author Note: Here this chapter of descriptions.**

1\. **[Jack Frost]** \- Jack Frost is a sprite of English folklore that only appears in wintertime. He can appear in many different forms, such as snowman, a child, or an old man. Jack Frost has a mischievous yet innocent personality. He tends to say "hee-ho" frequently and generally acts like a friendly child. he also has a menacing side, though, get him angry, and he'll freeze you solid.

2\. **[Expanse]** \- The Expanse, also referred to as Makai (Demon World or Demon Plane), is the world/dimension where demons, spirits and other types of supernatural entities reside in the series. The most accepted translation of Makai means Demon World, and it is sometimes referred to as such. In the original Digital Devil Story novels and in compendium entries in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and Shin Megami Tensei IV, this plane is referred to as Atziluth.

3\. **[Scathach]** \- A female warrior-queen from Celtic Mythology's Ulster Cycle. The queen and gatekeeper of the foreign territory/haunted ground called the [Land of Shadows], she is a prodigy of spearmanship and [Rune]. She possesses a power immense enough to obtain control over and close the gate of [Land of Shadows], which is overflowing with countless ghosts, to ward off the dead. It has been said that she became the mentor of Cu Chulainn, who would later grow into the hero of Ulster, guiding him, teaching all sorts of techniques and even bestowing his favorite magic spear. She also instructed his son Connia.

4\. **[Command Spells]** \- The Command Spells, also known as Command Seals, are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of great magic, that a Master has over a Servant in the Holy Grail War system. unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the Command Spell carved into them at the moment of summoning. They are holy marks signifying a magi's status as a Master, a system that was created by Zouken Makiri after the failure of the First Holy Grail War. Only known to the Three Founding Families and Supervisor, their truest purpose is to allow the winner of the Grail to force the servant to kill themselves so that the ritual to reach the Root with all seven Heroic Spirits can be completed.

5\. **[Gae Bolg Alternative]** \- This is a spear possessed by Scathach. Although their shapes are similar, this is actually something different from the spear that Cu Chulainn possess, [Gae Bolg]. A specialized weapon one-step older, but of the same model as [Gae Bolg] that has been used since earlier. There is not only one, but many copies of them which Scathach made using the [Branches of Tonelico].

6\. **[Divine Spirit]** \- The Divine Spirit is the classification for the highest rank of [Nature Spirit], and is the name for the remnants of gods after the deterioration of the Age of Gods.


End file.
